


Purple Water.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Eren is high on medicine, Eren is injured, Levi helps him take a bath, Levi is strong ok, M/M, Maybe a lil kiss, Swearing, male x male, short oneshot, sorta fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Eren shouldn't be walking and there he was, trying to take a bath. Levi helps.





	Purple Water.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a shitload of Ereri oneshots and prompts i never finish so I'm dumping them here. 
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd, so please excuse any major errors. 
> 
> I usually write smut so this might suck x.x
> 
> Enjoy anyway! ♡

-

-

  
  
"Where the fuck is he?"  
  
"I d-dont know, sir-"  
  
Levi grabbed his collar , furiously yanking the young guard down until he cowered at Levi's feet.  
  
"I told you, if no one helps him, he isn't allowed to go alone. That fucking brat will make it worse and then I have to deal with a cripple!"  
  
"Then he might've went t-to the bath I think, s-sorry-"  
  
"You better make sure this never happens again."  
  
Levi dropped him, whirling around and stalking to the washrooms. His eyes scanned the empty stalls although he knew Eren would rather attempt bathing than trying to stand and risk the chance that he might slip and fall. He trudged towards the bathrooms, boots echoing in the empty space. _Tsk_ , what a surprise.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to have someone take you or wait in the fucking room."  
  
Eren squeaked, trying to push himself up from the floor as quickly and fluently as possible but he failed miserably, crying out in pain.  
  
"S-sorry, captain." He hid his face in his arms.  
  
Levi sighed, moving towards him and pausing to calculate the best angle to help the tall brat up and into the tub.  
  
"Here, take my hand."  
  
Eren hesitated before taking the outstretched hand and letting Levi wrap it around his neck. Levi's one hand took hold of Eren's hip while the other wrapped loosely around his waist. Effortlessly he pulled him up, looking away as he helped him slide into the warm bath. Eren blushed, keeping his eyes averted and slightly pissed that Levi was right. Surprisingly he didn't gloat, silently pulling a chair closer and instructing Eren to wash and finish. Eren nodded, doing his best to wash himself with his limited abilities and trying to ignore his bruised ribs screaming at him.  
  
Levi threw him a side glance from where he sat, glaring and shaking his head when he saw Eren's struggles. Eren glared back, angrily scrubbing at his skin until he thought it was raw. Levi got up from his chair and sunk down on his knees next to the bath, pulling his sleeves back over his elbows and grabbing a soft sponge. Wordlessly he took the soap out of Eren's hand, rubbing it all over the sponge.  
  
"You're really hopeless, you know that?"  
  
He took Eren's hand, gently pulling it to straighten the boy's arm.  
  
"Whatever, I didn't ask to have half my body crushed."  
  
"You could try to stay awake and actually know what is going on around you." He moved to Eren's back.  
  
"Yeah." Eren muttered.  
  
Usually he'd snap back and try his luck but right now he didn't have the energy. Levi was still lecturing but all he could hear was the fuzy rumbling of a voice. His eyes drooped, feeling heavy as the sponge ran over his back and the warm water soothed his aching muscles.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Levi snapped his fingers.  
  
"Hmm? Oh-uh, sorry what was that?"  
  
"Are you sleeping?"  
  
"No." Eren glared.  
  
Levi let his head fall to the side, eyes narrowing dangerously. Eren had the sudden and impulsive urge to grab him and kiss him. He shuddered at his own thoughts , looking away instead. Eren's body jerked when fingers softly traced his ribs. Levi apologized, tossing the sponge into the water and telling Eren to do it himself. Eren watched the sponge drift in the motionless water, zoning out as his eyes followed it swimming around his body.  
  
"Eren."  
  
Levi's fingers were on the back of his neck, gently coaxing him out of his day dream.  
  
"You're disappearing a lot today. Maybe you need some sleep." He mused.  
  
Eren reached out a wet hand to touch Levi's cheek, shutting him up instantly. He looked like he wanted to kill the brat but remained unmoving as Eren's fingers ran down his face.  
  
"You should get out now." Levi snapped, grabbing his wrist and pushing it away.  
  
Eren stared at him as he sat back and pulled his sleeves back, tugging a towel closer so he could toss it to Eren. He caught it and threw a hand over the side to keep the towl away from the water. His forehead scrunched into some unflattering lines;  he didn't know how to get up.Levi cleared his throat, moving the chair out of the way and stepping closer to the tub. He held his arms out, hands motion for Eren to take them. It took a moment before he actually reached out and accepted the offered help.

Levi's lean fingers slid over his sides until they pressed into his back and Levi's toned arms were securely wrapped around him. He held his breath, waiting for Levi to start lifting him out of the water so he could try and stand. It was strange, being handled like a light feather; he swore he weighed a lot more. His eyes darted to Levi's biceps, which he was cluthing to, and then the broad shoulders. Eren swallowed, leaning forward and letting his body fall against Levi's.  
  
"Oi! What are you doing, kid?" Levi groaned, quickly fixing his footing before they both fell.  
  
Eren's knees felt weak, his fingers slipping even though he was trying to hold on.  
  
"Eren. Stay awake."  
  
Eren's head rolled against Levi and he hummed, resting it between Levi's shoulder and neck.  
  
"You're making my clothes wet." Levi stated through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hmm. Sorry, captain."  
  
He inhaled deeply and god did Levi smell good;  fresh and minty but with a slight spicyness to it.  
  
" _Eren_." 

  
He really hated the shitty medicine they gave the brat.  
  
"Oi, Eren, hold onto my neck."  
  
The brunette found himself almost automatically wrapping his arms around Levi's neck and barely managed a gasp when he was swung into the captain's arms. His ribs and ankle stung but the pain seemed to be dull and faint as Levi walked.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Levi looked down, Eren's hair tickling his chin in the process, "What?"  
  
Eren's eyes were closed as he stretched his neck, tilting his chin up to brush his lips over Levi's.

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡


End file.
